


Mara jade The Mand'olar

by JAM_joker42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAM_joker42/pseuds/JAM_joker42
Kudos: 1





	Mara jade The Mand'olar

Mara always wanted to be a mandalorian, a mandolorian princess to be exact. 

Now one might say, 'but they're a meritocracy that's impossible.


End file.
